John Galliano
John Charles Galliano (born 28 November 1960) is a British fashion designer who was head designer of French haute couture houses Givenchy (July 1995 to October 1996) and Christian Dior (October 1996 to March 2011). He does his own fashion line under his name "John Galliano" since 1985. Shoes John Galliano - Platform.jpg 4-18-09 Thomas Rabsch 005.jpg|Thomas Rabsch (Apr 18, 2009) 4-30-09 In New York.jpg|(Apr 30, 2009) 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston - Press Room 001.jpg|(May 8, 2009) 4-23-09 Leaving her Hotel in Paris 003.jpg Paparazzi8 2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) 4-23-09 Le Grand Palais 001.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 010.jpg|Henri Tullio (Apr 27, 2009) 4-22-09 Backstage Interview 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2009) 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 1, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 7-26-09 Oliver Rauh 006.jpg|Oliver Rauh (Jul 26, 2009) 7-31-09 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 31, 2009) Fall 1998 Collection John Galliano - F98C - Opulent velvet and fur trained kimono.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 039.jpg|Steven Klein (Jun 17, 2014) Fall 2000 RTW Collection John Galliano - Fall 2000 Collection.jpg 10-25-13 Jens Koch 007.jpg|Jens Koch (Oct 25, 2013) 10-25-13 Arriving in London 001.jpg Fall 2001 RTW Collection John Galliano Fall - 2001 Collection 001.jpg 10-24-13 AMPYA 001.png|(Oct 24, 2013) Fall 2003 RTW Collection John Galliano - Fall 2003 Collection 001.jpg 10-24-13 Bild.de interview 002.JPG|(Oct 24, 2013) John Galliano - Fall 2003 Collection 002.jpg 10-24-13 Leaving Hotel in Berlin 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2013) Spring 2004 RTW Collection John Galliano - Spring 2004 Collection 001.jpg 10-8-13 Muppets Special ARTPOP 002.jpg|(Oct 8, 2013) John Galliano - Spring 2004 Collection 002.jpg 10-22-13 LAX Airport 003.jpg|(Oct 22, 2013) John Galliano - Spring 2004 Collection 003.jpg 10-23-13 Arriving in Berlin 005.jpg|(Oct 23, 2013) Spring/Summer 2007 RTW Collection John Galliano Spring 2007 Drape Dress.jpg Stephen Jones for John Galliano SS 2007 Hat.jpg 9-13-11 Arriving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 13, 2011) 9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 002.jpg|Fuck Fashion (interlude) Nick Knight (Sep 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection John Galliano - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 001.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 004.jpg|''Dazed Digital'' (Jun 25, 2009) John Galliano - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 003.jpg|1 John Galliano Fall 2009 Lace-Up Pom Pom Sandals.jpg 9-19-09 Ben Duggan 006.png|Ben Duggan (Sep 19, 2009) John Galliano - F09C 004.jpg John Galliano - F09C 003.jpg Applause Music Video 068.jpg|"Applause" (2013) #Lady Gaga wore these shoes for V magazine by Mario Testino on June 22, 2009. Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection John Galliano - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg PMV009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection John Galliano - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection 001.jpg 11-2-09 Arriving at Ace Awards 001.jpg|ACE Awards (Nov 2, 2009) 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (Nov 2, 2009) Pre-Fall 2012 RTW Collection John Galliano Pre Fall 2012 Coral trench coat.jpg 3-1-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 1, 2012) 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 001.jpg|Oprah's Next Chapter (Mar 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 2014 RTW Collection John Galliano - SS14C.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 18, 2014) Spring/Summer 2018 RTW Collection John Galliano - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 001.jpg 12-9-17 At The Jones Assembly in Oklahoma 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2017) Unknown Collection 9-15-09 Max Abadian 401.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes